overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
Dragons (ドラゴン) are winged reptilian creatures that possess some magical abilities. They are considered powerful monsters both by the inhabitants of the New World and YGGDRASIL players. New World In ancient times, dragons once ruled the world and were capable of doing great feats of magic such as manipulating the weather. The most powerful were the Dragon Lords. However the rule of dragons came to an end when the Eight Greed Kings appeared in the New World and made war with the ruling dragon class. Despite the dragons decline in numbers, they are still very much active in the New World and feared by the general populace as fearsome beings. Dragon Lords * Platinum Dragon Lord * Vampiric Dragon Lord * Elder Coffin Dragon Lord * Catastrophe Dragon Lord * Heavenly Dragon Lord * Deep Darkness Dragon Lord * Brightness Dragon Lord * White Dragon Lord * Blue Sky Dragon Lord Known Dragon Species * Ancient Flame Dragon * Frost Dragon * Green Dragon * Wyvern * Shadow Dragon (Mentioned only in the Web Novel) YGGDRASIL In YGGDRASIL, dragons were considered the strongest enemy race. Not only do they have powerful physical attacks, physical defense and endless stamina, they were also able to use numerous special abilities and magic. In fact the central World Enemy of YGGDRASIL, the final boss, the Devourer of the Nine Worlds, was a great dragon that continuously tried to eat the remaining leaves of the World Tree. They also dropped good data crystals, and they had a higher chance of dropping artifacts than normal monsters. One could harvest their skin, meat, blood, fangs, claws, eyeballs, scales and other body parts for various uses. Appearance Dragons come in many scale shades, size and forms, depending on their rank and habitat. Abilities The world's strongest race were dragons and among the highest rank of them all is various Dragon Lords. Dragons are furnished with wings that makes them masters of the sky, when soaring on air. Dragons are also capable of producing powerful breaths, with hard scales protecting them that are near impenetrable and far superior physical prowess. In other words, dragons were considered to be graceful and mighty as they're equipped with claws and teeth which could easily rend steel. Moreover, possessing fiery or icy breath as their trump card and other special abilities. As they age they are able to use magic, possessing wisdom that would humble sages and a life span that humans simply cannot compare against. Dragon Breath is the dragons' most effective attack weapon. Dragons are creatures that grew more powerful including their bodily size with age. For that reason, they're said to be natural arcane magic casters, being able to cast arcane spells even without learning them like conventional magic casters. However, they could only cast a few spells. Additionally, they were a race that was also strong, even without warrior training. Dragons possessed keen senses that far surpass those of humans. If their opponents even try to deceive them with invisibility or illusions, dragons would still be able to detect them from a distance. This remains true even when they sleep. Dragons also possess a sensitive sense of smell which helps them discern the value of the things they see. Aside from those mentioned, Dragons can see their targets from a long distance away due to their exceptional eyesight. Moreover, they could adapt to the harsh lands where humanity could not reach. Culture Dragons are not very social creatures, even amongst their own kind. The bonds of familial kinship were not very strong among Dragons. Dragons randomly found a place to lay eggs and left them there, or kicked them out of the nest a year or two after they were born. After leaving the nest, even their own siblings would become rivals for living space. In addition, it was common for the treasure-loving Dragons to fight when they saw each others' troves. It was very rare for many Dragons -- particularly those who had left the nest -- to live together in one place. It would never happen at all without an overwhelmingly powerful Dragon to gather them. One habit which unites all Dragons is the love of precious metals, jewels, magic items and related wealth. Trivia * Mare possesses two high level dragons bought by the Supreme Beings. * Certain parts of dragons can be used to create high level equipment. * Dragon steak was a dish that Ainz served to Enri, Nfirea and Nemu on their visit to Nazarick. * Dragons are the only type of creatures that Ainz is fearful of due to experiences with YGGDRASIL dragons. * In YGGDRASIL, there were dragons who are capable of casting at least 8th-tier magic. They're also a race that doesn't have the concept of life span. * Some dragons in the New World have actually begun practicing Tier Magic rather than their traditional Wild Magic. In addition, there are dragons which train the skills of the druids and some even go as far as undertake training for the job class of Paladin. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Race Category:Dragons